battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
The Losers!
|considered_name= |members=Cake Clock Coiny Eggy Firey Needle Loser Pin |sub-groups= |first_appearance=Getting Teardrop to Talk |last_appearance=This Episode Is About Basketball }} are one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. Due to the name and the nature of the team, it is confirmed that Loser is the team captain. However, since he was eliminated in The Liar Ball You Don't Want, it is assumed that Pin has taken his place as team captain by motivating everyone on her team in Questions Answered. Click here to view team icons. Members Wins/Losses Vote history Coverage In Getting Teardrop to Talk, the team is formed when Firey asks Loser to join his team, which contained Coiny, Pin, and Needle. Then, Cake, Clock, and Eggy mentioned they wanted to be also on the team, in which Needle suggested, and Loser agreed while finishing her sentence, that they all be on the same team. Firey suggested the team be called "The Losers!". In the challenge, Cake and Firey are complimenting Loser. Pin mentions they should be going after the basket, but instead, Pin gets tossed up by Firey, thus causing the basket to come down and trap Cake, Clock, Coiny, Firey, and Needle. Loser lifts the basket up to save the five, but in the process, trapping Eggy. After they finish freeing Eggy and removing Pin's string, Clock decides to show his teammates a trick, in which his ticking hands collide with the basket, causing it to be launched to X and saving their team from elimination at a rank of 5th place. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, the team is only seen at the end of the challenge, when a member announces that Loser would get someone, but Eggy wasn't able to tell it. The others tried to open the jawbreaker more to give a better look, but Pin's sharp end stuck to Gaty's hinges, taking the last safe spot. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, the team compliments iance's idea to use a member that uses rotation to get the swing moving, and toss Clock up. However, it starts off slow, due to Clock's fastest hand that time being one rotation a minute and way too slow. Firey asks Loser on what to do afterward, and Loser reminds him that times change due to daylight savings, a season when clocks jump forward an hour, on which almost everyone yells it together after Loser. causing Clock's hands to rotate faster. The team reaches safety fourth. In Today's Very Special Episode, the team is only seen at the end of the challenge, when Eggy asks why A Better Name Than That got a better rating than their papier-mache sculpture, but Loser said it was okay since he didn't like it anyways (and it shows us a recap to show evidence of it), due to X being inside it. Their team got 7th that episode, only beating Death P.A.C.T. In Fortunate Ben, the team did not do much, but as the contest was to fly a plane as long as possible and the first team to hit the ground would be up for elimination, the team may have tied for first as they did not go into danger (hitting the cliff, stapled together, etc, for now debatable.) In Four Goes Too Far, the team decides to hide under a basket that one of X's hiding places to avoid getting the twinkle. However, towards the end of the challenge, Bell smashes into their basket. Clock gets the twinkle, and as a result, their team is up for elimination. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Loser incorrectly mentioned he liked to play with poppers before BFB, but he was prevented from completing the statement by Fanny, who told him he lied. This demoralized Loser for a while and turned Fanny into a spineless invertebrate. The team was later up for elimination, with Loser ending up getting eliminated due to his "prevention of character development". In the contest, the team simply avoided the Liar Ball because they knew Loser was inside and that they might hurt him. Later on, their team got 6th place due to not getting the ball, and Loser said his final words in said episode's stinger. In Questions Answered, Cake didn't have the courage to answer Glue to the third question due to the lack of support by Loser. However, after a speech by Pin, Cake answered Glue to the question "Snow + Gasoline" and their team finally made irony, scoring a bronze (3rd). Trivia * In Battle for Dream Island, Firey and Coiny had been arch enemies. However, they both share the same team in season 4, assuming that they are friends now. * Loser, the team captain, is the only contestant to have a name that was not based on his appearance, other than David and Dora. * Needle is the tallest contestant on the team. * are the only team that doesn't have a contestant with a name starting with "B." * This team has an equal number of newbies and returners. * Needle, Pin, and Coiny were all previously on W.O.A.H. Bunch in BFDIA. * The team’s logo is based on a sign that the winning team would hold up while the losing team walked to the elimination area, in both BFDI (ep. 11 and 12) and BFDIA. (eps. 2 and 3) * This team was the first team to have all 8 members formed. * No one on got any lines in Fortunate Ben. *On ' first voting card, it had the original BFDI contestants taking the first 4 letters and the newbies taking the last 4. * is the only team that has a flashy color. *Firey is the only team member that was previously on Team No-Name during BFDIA to be on the team. * has 4 original contestants and 4 recommended characters on this team meaning this team is 2nd place of having the most original contestants on this team with 4 contestants. Gallery The Losers! in BFB 3.png| 's swing. DayLight SaVings.png|DAY-LIGHT-SA-VINGS. Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-05-581-0.jpg| 's swing, but without moving. winnerszzzzz.png| 's icon in Today's Very Special Episode. 4 losers.png|Masterpiece. 4 losers dead.png|A whimpering masterpiece. The Losers! about to open the Jawbreaker.jpg|Some of working together to get Gaty out of a jawbreaker Thelosers.png|Team Logo. The Losers.PNG| getting their name. DALOZ.PNG|All the members of the . Captureing.PNG| in a paper plane. The_Losers!_Elimination_Selection.png| elimination selection. thelosersarenotsafe.PNG| at the end of episode 6. Coiny x Pin.png |Coiny Talking to Pin. whatarethoselosersdoingnow.PNG| closer to the team captain, Eggy. weregoingdownpilotloser.PNG|We're going down Loser! icons0038.png|Cake. icons0037.png|Eggy. icons0036.png|Loser. icons0035.png|Needle. icons0034.png|Firey. icons0033.png|Pin. icons0032.png|Coiny. Icons0039.png|Clock. NANI.PNG| being surprised after Loser being eliminated. Loser Or Eggy.png|Loser or Eggy? Coiny intro 2.png Pin pin pin.png Firey intro 2.png Loser cake.png LoserPose.png Needle intro.png Eggy intro 2.png Clock intro.png Cake intro.png losers losers.PNG| quiz show table from BFB 8. Whatarethoselosersdoingnow.PNG The Losers are right.jpg Flag losers.png Category:Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:The Losers! Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Cake Category:Clock Category:Coiny Category:Eggy Category:Firey Category:Needle Category:Pin Category:Loser